


Transit Fantasies

by FoxRafer



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the games Parker used to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transit Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "the story past the window" (from [from _genesis_](http://www.poets.org/viewmedia.php/prmMID/22159) by Laura Walker)

One of Parker's favorite childhood games was scamming her way onto a Greyhound bus and seeing how many of the passengers she could steal something from before it reached its first stop. But once that part of the ride's entertainment over, the world outside the window provided plenty of amusement, fueling her imagination.

In Parker's eyes, the woman crossing the street had rare coins hidden in the hem of her pants. The bank at the corner could be robbed with nothing more than a bobby pin and some duct tape. A rundown old barn actually sat on top of the most secure vault in the world that, once cracked, would net a thief a veritable fortune in exotic gemstones. She saw herself scaling the telephone poles and using the wire as a zip line, hurtling beside the bus, screaming in delight. Or she'd quietly break into that large house in the distance, locate their safe and walk away with millions.

The bus's final destination was unimportant; she liked the surprise and the challenge of making plans on the fly, of checking out a new town and finding the best loot to steal. But the ride itself, with so much wonder on the other side of the window, gave her a little taste of the childhood she'd convinced herself years ago she didn't want but that her heart never stopped needing.


End file.
